Individualista
by Moyashi Scissors-chin
Summary: Aunque odiasen admitirlo, eran individualistas. Individualistas en el cariño que ambos sentían por el otro. Y les gustaba mucho sentirse de esa manera.


_Capitulo Único.-_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Soy Individualista._**

**.**

**.**

_- No te vayas._

Le rogó, hasta llegó al punto que le suplicó, tomando ambos antebrazos contrarios con sus manos, apretándolos en molestia y dolor. El contrarío solo le miraba, reteniendo las lágrimas que se filtraban por los rabillos de sus ojos, desviando la vista y suspirando constantemente, sin saber que decir francamente. Ninguno tenía claro que hacer en concreto.

Otra petición salió de los labios del más alto, quien ya no hallaba que más hacer, era un enredo de sentimientos. Nuevamente escuchó una casi inaudible negación salir de la boca del italiano, quien enfocaba la mirada en un punto alejado del horizonte. Era un atardecer muy hermoso, su _antes _ventana le dejaba ver crepúsculo con majestuosidad, pero no lo haría nunca más. Suspiró nuevamente.

_- Se que no quieres, no necesito que me lo repitas, idiota._

Le dijo en son de broma, pero solo logró que el oji-ámbar reaccionara molestamente y lastimero, ajustando más su agarre, en el proceso obligándole a conectar miradas. La verdosa mirada de Gokudera le atravesaba el alma, estaba entre molesto y triste, con esa sonrisa sarcástica y fingida surcando sus labios, mientras que soltaba un par de carcajadas junto con un gran recopilatorio de blasfemias.

_- Yo también lo sé… Maldición, que lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo._

Le respondió, soltando los brazos contrarios para revolverse el cabello frustrado. Su mente no quería soportar la idea de que su acompañante le dejaría, por lo que llevaba a una locura sentimental. Miraba hipnotizado el parche que ocultaba su cuello, el cual se teñía lentamente de unas manchas rojas por debajo. No lo soportaba, desviando su mirada en modo ascendente, donde se encontró con una sombra violeta coloreando el ojo izquierdo de su compañero, quien solo susurraba unas palabras inteligibles que salían de sus rotos labios.

_- Entonces deja de hacer un espectáculo._

Volvió a una posición defensiva, prendiendo un cigarrillo en modo de relajar sus nervios, ofreciéndole uno al deportista en el acto, quien aceptó algo reacio. Estuvieron tomados de la mano por un rato, sentados uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada, simplemente compañía mutua.

_- Mierda. Mierda todo._

Soltó enojado el peliplateado al escuchar un golpeteo en su puerta y un llamado insistente por detrás de ella misma. Yamamoto le miró, sintiendo sus sentimientos reflejados en el rostro del peliplateado, que masticaba con molestia la punta de la nicotina media consumida que reposaba entre sus rojizos labios. Abrió la puerta luego de unos minutos, viendo a una cara avergonzada y nerviosa frente a él.

_- Gokudera-kun, Yo…_

_- Vete al puto infierno… ¡Que te vayas!_

El castaño quiso excusarse, inventar cualquier cosa para arreglar su situación, pero no pudo siquiera intentarlo, la puerta se cerró al instante luego de que su cara se hiciera presente. Lo había arruinado, todo estaba roto desde el momento en que no pensó en ellos, solo en él, en su propio bien.

El peliplateado golpeó el basurero de su cuarto una incontable cantidad de veces, molesto y enrabiado, tanto como el moreno que lo miraba sin saber cómo tranquilizarlo y como tranquilizarse a sí mismo por consecuente. Todo estaba arruinado, por la culpa de un castaño que con los años se volvió individualista, cruel y manipulador. Claro, todo a su favor.

Gokudera nuevamente tomó su pequeña mochila, la cual contenía todo lo que necesitaba para volver a su país natal. Tomó las llaves de su moto y su casco, caminando a zancadas hasta la salida, pero se detuvo, sintiendo la silenciosa presencia del más alto detrás de sí.

_- No lo hagas._

_- Tengo que, Takeshi._

Eso. Yamamoto sintió desfallecer cuando escuchó su nombre de pila salir de los labios del contrario, aunque aún se encontraba dándole la espalda y con las manos empuñadas. No había vuelta atrás. Gokudera se volteo lentamente, dudoso, acercándose lentamente hacia el moreno, quien le miraba de una forma indescifrable, tal cual como el roto rompecabezas que poseía en su cerebro.

Le miró por un instante, sin dudar en ningún momento, la mirada ojiverde se mantuvo sobre la del espadachín sin rechistar, mostrando su seguridad y, a la vez, la tristeza que cada vez se le hacía más difícil de ocultar. Suspiró lentamente, soltando una grosería de su repertorio para luego llevar su mano derecha al cuello de Yamamoto y empujarle lo suficientemente fuerte como para unir ambos labios, en un contacto efímero y electrizante.

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque ahora, hago lo que se me pega la regalada gana._

Le replicó con simpleza, retomando trayecto con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios, los cuales se vieron envueltos en un apasionado beso de imprevisto, pero aceptado con gusto. Gokudera se encontró de un momento a otro arrinconado entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Yamamoto, deleitándose con un demandante contacto, lujurioso y violento. Unos minutos eternos pasaron cuando se separaron unos centímetros, juntando las miradas al instante, algo agraciados ambos.

_- ¿Y eso? Si no te conociera lo suficiente, diría que intentas persuadirme para que me quede._

_- Bueno… Digamos que solo por esta vez, estoy siendo individualista. Y me gusta mucho._

Susurraron, mirando los labios contrarios en el progreso, juntándolos a los segundos con la mayor intensidad que el anterior. Lentamente Gokudera dejó caer su casco al suelo y se dejo guiar por Yamamoto hasta el cuarto casi vacío, que correspondía al antiguo departamento del peliplateado, dejándose caer sobre la cama suavemente.

El italiano le miró, sonriendo ampliamente antes de empujarle lentamente y abotonarse de vuelta su camiseta. Yamamoto simplemente se limitó a reír algo avergonzado, viendo como nuevamente su acompañante se dirigía a la puerta, pero esta vez no le detuvo, solo le dejó ir.

Miró por la ventana como incrustaba la llave a la moto, subiéndose lastimeramente sobre ella y acomodándose el casco con elegancia sobre su cabeza, aunque todo parecía pasar tan fugazmente por la cabeza del beisbolista, la última imagen del peliplateado surcaba por sus ojos en cámara lenta, viéndole como se alejaba hacia un alba lejano mientras se acariciaba sus labios con melancolía.

Una moto a una velocidad acelerada se perdía entre la neblina crepuscular, dos corazones y morales rotas se alejaban de su mitad sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo, las cosas pasan por una razón.

Yamamoto tomó su chaqueta lentamente del perchero, colocándose al instante después de salir del departamento del peliplateado. Caminó hacia su casa sin saber el porqué, jugarreteando con sus manos y perdido en un mundo lejano que hacía que toda la gente a su alrededor desapareciera.

_¿Por qué no le detuvo? ¿Por qué no lo siguió intentando? ¿Por qué simplemente se rindió?_

Simple. Al igual que Gokudera, él también quería ser individualista. Lo intentó, lo hizo. Trataron de separar ambos caminos en busca de independencia, libertad y para vivir bajo unas reglas justas, dando como resultado una ruptura lastimera, indeseada, pero con el compromiso de retomarla si el destino así lo quisiera. No necesitaban palabras, sus mismas acciones y reacciones explicaban todo.

Yamamoto quería ser libre de compromisos con la Mafia, esa engañosa empresa que detestaba tanto a sus cortos diecinueve años, de los cuales cuatro fueron los que convivió con el peliplateado. Ambos estaban en busca de una identidad propia, alejarse del castaño y sus mentiras, aunque significara separarse.

Lo intentaron, lo acordaron. Pero no había pasado ni diez minutos y le extrañaba más que a nadie en este mundo, y era un sentimiento mutuo. Quizás era individualista de parte de Gokudera alejarse de él, por una simple rabia interna incontrolable, pero también era individualista de parte de Yamamoto querer retenerlo a su lado.

Y ambos lo tenían claro, pero de arrepentirse ya no tenían tiempo. Solo iban en caminos contradictorios, esperando que el destino los volviera a juntar. Porque quisiesen o no, eran individualistas… _Individualistas en su prohibido cariño._

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_********__© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión. ©_

* * *

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**¡Yo!**_

_Se que deben estar sorprendid s, yo también lo estoy, pero deben saber que el colegio ha consumido mas tiempo del que debería, por lo que ya no tengo tanto tiempo como poseía antes. Lo lamento por esta ausencia, no quería hacerlo pero la escuela me obligó._

_Debo admitir que había estado intentando escribir algunas historias, pero ninguna me convencía por completo, lo que terminó colisionándose en este fic. Quizás he perdido el toque y lo lamento también, pero esto es todo lo que he podido crear. Sobre mis fanfictions... No serás dejados sin terminar, tardaré, pero terminaré cada uno de ellos. Es un compromiso conmigo misma. Algún día actualizaré, cuando menos se lo esperen estará en la primera pagina algún fic mio, solo pido paciencia._

_Ya tengo que dormir, espero que ninguna falta de ortografía, y que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia que cree. En lo personal me gustó bastante, esperaré sus opiniones también, los reviews son bien recibidos y apreciados, pero no obligatorios._

_Sin mas que decir me despido, esperando sus respuestas y opiniones ansiosa. **¡Adios.!**_


End file.
